<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't give scissors to hinata shouyou by recordz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626450">don't give scissors to hinata shouyou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordz/pseuds/recordz'>recordz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just dont, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Beta read we die like men, Sunflowers, Timeskip, dont give hinata scissors, goshihina, goshiki is a simp, haircut, hinata shouyou is a maniac, i want to sit on goshiki's lap too :(, teddy bear, tw needle, worship goshiki's bangs or perish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordz/pseuds/recordz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata cannot be trusted with blades and sharp objects i repeat hinata cannot be trusted with blades and sharp objects</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Goshiki Tsutomu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't give scissors to hinata shouyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written in a single sitting LETS GO POGCHAMPS</p><p>update: i'll be proofing this in a little bit so some things might change</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a rule in Hinata’s apartment. It’s a strange one, but it is completely necessary to stop Hinata from doing anything irrational. And Hinata is very irrational when it comes to scissors. Tsutomu didn’t exactly understand why this rule existed in the first place, but he didn’t put up a fight when Hinata told him.</p><p>So Tsutomu didn’t own scissors. Truthfully, there were some times that Goshiki really needed scissors, like when he needed to open up a package and the knife was too sharp. It seemed that both of them were inexperienced with blades.</p><p>But today was different. Because their anniversary was coming up, and Tsutomu was determined to make it special. It was the very first anniversary they would ever be celebrating. And Hinata was so excited for it, he didn’t even give Tsutomu a chance to forget.</p><p>Neither did he let him forget his love of plushies. When they could go to amusement parks, Hinata would always run to the carnie games to win a big plush bear that Tsutomu would have to put in the attic after they kicked him out of the bed. Hinata had almost replaced him with that bear.</p><p>Goshiki had been thinking about the plush idea for at least a week until he realized the best gift for Hinata would be a homemade plush.</p><p>And today, he had bought sewing equipment. He didn’t realize the kit he bought came with small scissors until he opened it. He could’ve sworn that his stomach dropped when he saw those scissors. Yet Tsutomu kept the scissors in the kit. He figured one pair of scissors would be fine as long as Hinata didn’t find out. And Hinata was currently hanging out with Yachi. Thank god Yachi was free today.</p><p>Tsutomu felt his smile grow as he looked at all the sewing equipment. He had always loved to try new things, and if it was for Shoyo, it was even better. So he started on the plush.</p><p>And he didn’t stop until he heard the door to the apartment open and Hinata shout “I’m home, babe!”</p><p>Goshiki jumped up and scrambled to hide the sewing equipment and small unfinished plush under a thick blanket sitting next to him. Hinata fumbled around in the kitchen for a moment, grabbing a banana, and heading over to his boyfriend. Goshiki tried his best to act natural.</p><p>Hinata sat down right on top of Tsutomu’s lap with a small giggle. But when Goshiki felt something puncture his leg, he was far from laughing. His face contorted, trying to stop himself from screaming about the needle in his leg.</p><p>Hinata laughed at his expression and cocked an eyebrow. “You look constipated.” Goshiki struggled to smile at his radiant partner. Hinata stared at Tsutomu’s face for a moment, as if he was waiting for him to say something. Tsutomu was too busy trying to hold in his tears.</p><p>“Well?” He stared at him expectantly.</p><p>“Well what?” Goshiki choked.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to ask abt my day with Yachi?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah, um, why don’t you sit next to me?” Hinata’s smile drooped a little bit, but he got off his lap and sat down next to him.</p><p>Hinata started to talk about Yachi and their adventures in different stores. Goshiki then couldn’t take it anymore and rushed to the bathroom. He slammed the door, hearing Hinata approach behind.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you okay, babe?” Hinata asked outside, his face pressed to the door. Goshiki pulled down his bloody pants and panicked. It was a miracle in the first place that Sho didn’t see the bloody pants, but he would most definitely see them if he came out of the bathroom. He could hear Shoyo’s small breaths against the door. Goshiki didn’t do very well under pressure.</p><p>“Tomu--”</p><p>“Hey sweetie, can you leave me alone for a bit?” Goshiki said, surveying the needle deep in his thigh. Shoyo didn’t say anything from beyond the door for a moment. Then he came off the door and said, “Sure.”</p><p>Goshiki was too preoccupied with the needle to realize that Hinata left shortly after.</p><p>And when Goshiki finally got the needle out of his leg and stopped the bleeding, he left the bathroom and was greeted by the silent apartment. Tsutomu quickly looked around for Hinata, and rushed to the couch to grab his sewing equipment.</p><p>Hinata would be back any moment, so Goshiki took advantage of Hinata not being there and sewed the last part of the small toy.</p><p>Afterwards, he tucked it in his drawer next to the side of the bed and grabbed his car keys. He still needed to get a few more items before Hinata came back. He just hoped that Hinata wouldn’t find his gift.</p><p>Goshiki left the apartment without a second thought.</p><p>---</p><p>It was dark when Tsutomu finally got home. He had texted Hinata earlier that he would be home a little later than usual, but Hinata never responded. Goshiki just figured he was busy with something.</p><p>The lights were out, so Goshiki knew that Hinata was in bed in the next room. He hid the rest of the gifts he had gotten for Hinata in one of the kitchen cupboards they never used. And with that, he crept into the bedroom to put on comfortable clothes. He then slipped into bed next to the sleeping Hinata. He was awfully close to the edge of the bed.</p><p>Tsutomu wrapped his arms around his small frame, and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. He planted a few soft kisses on his neck, which made Hinata stir a bit. So Goshiki put his head back onto the pillow and thought about the plans he had for tomorrow as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Hinata had woken up earlier than him, which was a bit strange for Hinata. He usually was the last one to wake up. Goshiki had always been an early riser, and Hinata could never catch up with his schedule.</p><p>As he sat up, he sniffed the air. His face lit up with a giddy smile as he hopped out of bed. “Good morning, sweetheart--” Goshiki began to say, until he realized there was no one there. There was a note hanging off of the plate supposedly made for Goshiki, so he walked over and read it to himself.</p><p>Kageyama invited me to go run with him this morning, and he insisted on buying me brunch after the whole bangs incident. Sorry! I’ll be back soon.<br/>
Love you,<br/>
Sho</p><p>Tsutomu wondered what was wrong with Hinata. He had been kind of cold since last night. Did he do something wrong? Tsutomu thought about it while he ate the plate Hinata made for him. It was pretty good. He’d have to give him a kiss for it. </p><p>When he got back.</p><p>To be honest, Tsutomu had never felt so lonely as he did. It was strange not to have Hinata near him. Tsutomu finished his plate and rinsed off the dishes in silence. He just wished that Hinata would come back as soon as possible. He couldn’t stand being without him.</p><p>It was only when Tsutomu had walked back towards the living area and plopped down on the couch that the door to the apartment clicked and opened. The orange haired love of his life was standing in the doorway. “I’m home--”</p><p>Goshiki enveloped Hinata in a tight hug. He didn’t know what he had done, but he wanted to apologize in whatever way he could for it. Hinata seemed to understand that he was sorry, and patted his head lovingly. Goshiki waited a moment, still absorbing his presence. But he was also waiting for Hinata to kiss him in his favorite spot.</p><p>Sure enough, Hinata pushed back Goshiki’s bangs to kiss him gently on his forehead. Goshiki pulled back to look at Hinata’s pretty lips. He stroked his face and kissed him. It didn’t take long for a smile to crawl onto Goshiki’s face. He trailed down his kisses from Hinata’s face onto his jawbone, and then placed small pecks on his neck. Hinata giggled, as that was his ticklish spot.</p><p>Goshiki tucked his head into Hinata’s neck. He said, “I’m sorry” but Hinata’s neck muffled the words. Hinata still knew what he said.</p><p>All of a sudden, Hinata pulled away from Goshiki, closed the door and wandered down to the couch. “If you were really sorry, then you’d make it up to me.”</p><p>Goshiki smirked, following Hinata. “How exactly would I make it up to you?”</p><p>Hinata smirked back and pulled Goshiki’s collar to kiss him. He threw his arms around his neck and held on tightly as he wrapped his thin legs around Goshiki’s waist. Goshiki held Hinata’s ass and fell on top of him on the couch. Hinata laughed as he kissed him all over. He helped Hinata pull his shirt over his head. Goshiki threw it to the floor.</p><p>Goshiki sat up to take off his own shirt and laid back down on top of Hinata to kiss him. Goshiki’s arm trailed down his thigh, and Hinata’s arm pulled Goshiki even farther down onto him.</p><p>Then Hinata tapped Goshiki on the shoulder, signaling him to stop kissing him. He looked at him, who gestured to lean in closer. Goshiki turned his ear towards him, anticipating the dirty whisper that would set him off.</p><p>Hinata took a small breath in his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine. He always hated how he’d mess with him like that.</p><p>He whispered, “Can I cut your hair?”</p><p>Goshiki felt like he didn’t hear him right. His brows furrowed in confusion and he turned to look at Hinata. “What did you say?”</p><p>“Can I cut your hair?” Hinata asks more excitedly this time, pulling out the sewing scissors Goshiki had used to make his plush. Goshiki jumped off Hinata and tumbled off the couch. “Hinata!”</p><p>“I found it on the coffee table.” He pointed to the table right next to them with the scissors. Goshiki scolded himself. He had left the out the sewing kit when he left last night. He started to panic. He should’ve never kept those scissors. He should’ve thrown them away as soon as he could. Now his gorgeous bangs were on the line.</p><p>“Hinata, put the scissors down.” Goshiki felt like he was in the FBI and was negotiating a hostile situation.</p><p>“This is how you can pay me back~” Hinata said, ending with a sing-songy tone.</p><p>Goshiki felt his stomach drop for the second time this week. He gulped, and attempted to grab the scissors from his hands, but he pulled them up high where Goshiki couldn’t reach on the floor. He frowned and glared at Hinata.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Hinata was a sucker for Goshiki’s intimidating face. He had been working on it since high school. “I won’t touch your bangs. I promise. Just the rest of it.”</p><p>Goshiki stopped trying to reach for the weapon. He honestly considered it. Making the mistake of looking back at Hinata, he saw his honey brown eyes were wide and pitiful, like those puppies in the sad animal shelter commercials.</p><p>Goshiki sighed, knowing he was signing away his soul to this man as soon as he did. Hinata squealed, and started to move him over to the floor. When he put a trash can behind Goshiki’s back, he flinched so hard Hinata thought someone had held a gun to his head.</p><p>He put his hands onto his shoulders, which also caused him to flinch. “Relax, baby. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Goshiki rolled his eyes. “For you. You’re not the one getting the haircut.”</p><p>“You just wait. You’ll love your hair even more after this.” Hinata pouted and pulled out the scissors.</p><p>Goshiki flinched every time he heard a snip. Hinata had to yell at him for it because he was “going to hurt himself”. Goshiki even started to pray.</p><p>After what seemed like hours to Tsutomu, Hinata pulled back and sighed. Goshiki was already heading to the bathroom when Hinata proclaimed he was done. He went silent as he studied his hair. There were some rough spots Goshiki would fix when Hinata was asleep, but otherwise it looked okay. He didn’t touch his bangs, which was what he was most worried about.</p><p>He came out, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and leaned in to whisper in Hinata’s ear. “Don’t ever do that again.” Tsutomu had never been as serious as he was in that moment. He held out his hand for Hinata to put the scissors in, and he gladly did.</p><p>Goshiki dropped the scissors in the trash bin and immediately took it to dump it outside. He left the apartment, went down the hallway into the main lobby, and out the back to the dumpsters. Looking up at the sky, he suddenly realized how dark it had gotten. He went back up to the apartment.</p><p>When he entered, the lights were dimmed and there were suddenly candles all over the living room. Romantic music was playing on the TV. Goshiki was impressed with how quickly Hinata had put this all together. He went over and sat next to Sho on the couch. Goshiki leaned back on the couch, and he could see Hinata fiddling with his fingers. Goshiki looked at him and then gestured mockingly to his lap. </p><p>“Front row seats reserved for Hinata Shoyo.” He said. Hinata took it as his chance to straddle him. He smirked, leaning in to gently kiss him. Goshiki held his waist between his hands. </p><p>After a moment, Hinata bit Goshiki’s lip, and slipped his tongue in. Goshiki followed and began to run his hands through his orange hair.</p><p>Then the oven timer went off. Both stopped, and Hinata glared at the oven. “Sorry. I have to put the meat in.” Goshiki smirked and slapped Hinata’s ass as he walked away. Hinata glared back at Tsutomu. He got up to go help Hinata.</p><p>Hinata was the only one who was allowed to cook in the apartment, since the last time Goshiki tried to cook ended in disaster. But Goshiki still liked to help out. He usually chopped the veggies for Hinata whenever he made something.</p><p>As the steaks cooked, the two talked over the coffee table and laughed about when they met.</p><p>“Remember when you ran away after you told me you liked me?” Goshiki chuckled and Hinata covered his face in embarrassment. Goshiki saw his red ears in the dim lighting.</p><p>“Don’t remind me.” He said, his voice muffled from his hands.</p><p>“And then I had to chase you down--”</p><p>Hinata reached to put his hand over Goshiki’s mouth, but he moved away just in time. He grabbed Hinata’s wrist and placed a gentle kiss on his hand. Hinata giggled, and Goshiki started laughing as well. </p><p>Hinata made sure to leave Goshiki’s a little rare, just like he liked it. Goshiki liked his steak, but Hinata scarfed his down, and then ran off to get his present for Goshiki.</p><p>He stayed where he was, but he was tempted to go back there just to mess with him. But he stayed mostly because he wanted to see what his gift was going to be.</p><p>“Close your eyes!” Hinata shouted from the bedroom. Goshiki covered his eyes, but kept his fingers apart until Hinata came into view.</p><p>“I hope your eyes are closed underneath your hands, Tomu.” Goshiki closed his fingers and nodded.</p><p>A little bit more rustling and then Hinata told him to open his eyes. So Goshiki did. And what he saw amazed him. He lifted the small golden locket out of the box and held it up to look closely at the engravement. Goshiki had never learned Portuguese, even though Hinata had urged him to, but he knew what it meant.</p><p>“Meu amor.” Goshiki said to himself. He opened the small locket to see if there were any pictures inside.</p><p>“I was going to put a picture in there, but I couldn’t find a good photo. So you can really pick any photo of me if you’d like.” Hinata said nervously. </p><p>“Any photo? So I can put your nudes in there?” Goshiki asked.</p><p>Hinata’s eyes went wide. “Please don’t.” </p><p>Goshiki laughed. “I’m just kidding, sweetheart. I love it.” And he really did. It was one of his favorite presents he had ever gotten.</p><p>Hinata smiled. “I’m glad.”</p><p>Goshiki turned around and gave the locket to Hinata. He draped it over his head and secured the back. The locket hung right around Goshiki’s heart, one that was currently beating out of his chest.</p><p>Goshiki, taking it as his turn to leave to go get present(s), got up and headed to the kitchen cabinet first. “Close your eyes, Sho.”</p><p>He heard Hinata giggle from the floor as he brought out the presents. Goshiki brought them over, his arms full, and placed them on the coffee table. </p><p>“Don’t open them yet.” Hinata squinted. Goshiki loved when he did that.</p><p>He took the small plush out of the drawer and held it near the locket. He hoped Shoyo liked it. </p><p>Goshiki held the small toy in his hands and he gave Hinata permission to open his eyes. He saw the large bouquet of sunflowers first, his favorite flower. His gasp was so loud, Goshiki almost flinched.</p><p>Goshiki watched Hinata sniff the flowers. His long eyelashes, a bit of pollen getting stuck on the ends, his soft breaths, his slightly parted lips. He was beautiful.</p><p>He took Goshiki’s breath away.</p><p>He pulled away from the flowers to look behind them. Next to them was a small paper bag with a red ribbon tied around the top. Goshiki watched as Hinata struggled to untangle the bow. Even his hands were beautiful. And when he was focused on something, he’d stick his tongue out and cock his head to the side. A smile slowly grew on Tsutomu’s face.</p><p>The ribbon fell to the floor once Hinata untied it, and Tsutomu felt the joy emanating off Hinata when he pulled out the silver bracelet. Hinata giggled when he saw the small sunflower engravement on the metal.</p><p>Hinata looked to Tsutomu after he had put it on. He looked so happy.</p><p>This was by far the best night of Tsutomu’s life.</p><p>Hinata stared at the bracelet for a little bit before Goshiki said, “There’s one more gift.” Hinata stopped admiring the bracelet and looked at Goshiki. His eyes trailed downwards to see the deformed bear resting in his hands.</p><p>Hinata stayed silent for a moment, making Tsutomu feel uneasy. Hinata didn’t seem to like it. But as he was about to get up and throw it away, he heard a laugh escape Hinata. Goshiki stopped.</p><p>Hinata held his hands out, and Tsutomu handed the bear over. Now that he looked at his face, he saw his brows furrowed and his lips struggling to keep his laughter in. Until the dam broke and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.</p><p>“It’s so ugly!” Hinata said, holding up the bear. Tsutomu’s face went beat red. He pulled up his collar to try and hide his red face.</p><p>When Hinata went silent, Goshiki looked at him. Hinata was staring at that bear like it was the most valuable diamond in the world. </p><p>“Did you make this yourself?” Hinata asked, turning to look at Goshiki.</p><p>Goshiki was a little shocked, but managed to nod. Hinata turned back to the bear, and kissed it dramatically. “I love it. Best gift ever.”</p><p>Goshiki reached out and turned Hinata’s head towards him. He then pressed a long kiss to Hinata’s lips. Goshiki rested his head against Hinata’s. He saw the bear in his lap.</p><p>“That bear’s getting more attention that you ever give me.” Goshiki pouted.</p><p>“Jealous much?” Hinata leaned away to give the bear an even longer smooch. Then he looked right at Goshiki just to tease him. Goshiki took the bait.</p><p>“You know what? Yeah, I am.” Hinata’s eyes widened as Goshiki stood and picked up Hinata bridal style. Hinata laughed as he carried him to their bedroom. </p><p>Goshiki made sure to leave the bear outside as he shut the door behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>Hinata said good morning to Goshiki as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. He looked rough. His bangs were messy and his eyelids hung low. Hinata thought he’d drop dead right there.</p><p>Goshiki grunted a response and headed back to the bedroom to put a shirt on. Hinata continued making his bear--that looked like it had been previously mauled--dance around on the coffee table. The bear was still cute no matter what complaints Goshiki made about it.</p><p>Hinata fell back on the couch and admired the little toy.</p><p>He heard a drawer open in the bedroom, and then shut moments after. Then, a loud shout from Goshiki made Hinata jump.</p><p>“Shoyo, where are the goddamn scissors?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might continue the stuff with goshihina like past stuff or future stuff maybe but then again maybe not</p><p>ok bye :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>